


Reunion

by Zylo



Series: All of Me AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Remus basically sums up his half of Treasure Hunt so that story's not a mandatory read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Remus is unexpectedly reunited with Deceit/"Dax" and Andy.Set after "Broken" and immediately during Remus's return home in "Treasure Hunt".





	Reunion

Remus blinked as he ended up in an unfamiliar place with a couple of very familiar people.

  
"_Remus?!_" Dax yelled in disbelief.

  
Upon seeing the two, Remus grabbed them both, dragging them into a bear hug. "_Deccy! Other emo!_ Wait...where are we?" He asked, looking around.

  
"In LA- now how did you even get _here_?!" Andy yelled, trying to escape Remus's grip.

  
"Magic!" Remus said cheerfully, as if that was a completely normal answer.

  
"_What_," both of them deadpanned at the same time. Just then the lock to the door of place, a hotel room Remus finally realized, clicked open and someone stepped inside. When the person walked into the room, he just stared in confusion.

  
"...Did I miss something here?" He finally asked.

  
"We all did, Wayne. _We all did_," Dax muttered, shaking his head.

  
"I don't," Remus cut himself off with a yawn, hand letting the item that brought him there - a trident - slip to the floor. '_That whole teleportation thing sure took a toll. I feel like I need a nice long nap after this._' "I don't know why you guys are in LA but-" another yawn, "-once I wake up, you better tell me _everything_." With that, he slumped down against Dax, out like a light.

  
With a grunt, Dax got up from under Remus and threw one of the duke's arms around his neck. "Help me put him on one of the beds," Dax said, looking at Andy.

  
"Got it," Andy muttered, helping Dax lift Remus up from the floor. Once they got the duke situated, Wayne spoke up.

  
"He looks completely exhausted. He doesn't need medical attention, does he?" Wayne asked, sitting down in one of the chairs by the room's table.

  
"Looks like he already got that," Andy answered, spotting some bandages around Remus's shoulder. "Wonder what happened though..."

* * *

  
After a few hours Remus jolted awake, his shoulder screaming at him from moving it the wrong way while asleep. "Shit!" He hissed out, holding his hand to it, immediately knowing that the wounded needed fresh bandages.

  
"Remus, calm down," Dax said, appearing by his side and slowly moving his hand away. "Take the painkillers and let me see what's going on with your shoulder."

  
Remus blearily reached for the pills that Andy held out, swallowing them quickly without water. "I got stabbed there," he managed to get out.

  
"_What_!?" Both Andy and Dax exclaimed in disbelief while Wayne just stared in a mixture of confusion and shock.

  
"I also _definitely_ need some new bandages by now," Remus said in a tired voice. "I can _feel_ it."

  
"I have a first-aid kit in the nightstand drawer," Wayne finally said just as Remus was about to go into detail.

* * *

  
Once Remus's shoulder was taken care of, he forced himself to stay awake for a bit. "Okay, I want to know what's been going on with you guys." He then pointed at Wayne, "And I wanna know who he is."

  
"My name is Wayne, I'm a former government employee," Wayne explained.

  
"The government? What'd you do? Release a virus that makes people violent? Cover up a zombie outbreak?" Remus asked, his attention now caught.

  
"_Remus_," Dax said in a warning tone of voice.

  
Wayne merely shook his head, "I wish - that would at least be _interesting_. But no, I was let go because some higher up didn't appreciate a joke about storming Area 51."

  
"Shit, that's lame," Remus muttered. "So what about you two, Deccy?"

  
"First off, I go by the name _Dax_ now," Dax explained.

  
"...Oh, talk about irony..." Remus muttered.

  
"What?" Dax asked.

  
"Keep going. I'll explain after you do," Remus insisted.

  
"..._Right_," Dax said, shaking his head. "Andy and I left six months ago - we packed our things and came to LA."

  
"Wait - you two really did leave? I though Roman was just being over-dramatic this whole time!" Remus exclaimed.

  
"You've gotta be kidding me," Andy said as he facepalmed.

  
"Roman?" Wayne asked, looking between the three.

  
"My brother," Remus said simply, sitting up in the bed. "Continue."

  
"We almost got caught by Remy," Andy explained, crossing his arms. "Thomas is in California for VidCon and _of course_ Remy would be running around here in the middle of the night."

  
"We lost him at the end of an alley," Dax added, "and met Wayne shortly after."

  
Wayne nodded, "I heard some commotion on the way back to my hotel and went to investigate. These two clearly needed help so that's what I offered."

  
Remus stared at Wayne for what felt like hours to the latter. Finally, he looked back at Andy and Dax, "Good call there."

  
"Now what's been going on with _you_? _How_ did you get _here_ and what is _this_?" Dax asked, holding up the trident.

  
"This is gonna be hard to believe, especially since it's coming from _me_...but! Hear me out - _no interrupting_ \- and if you need proof, I got proof that'll make your heads spin around like that girl from _The Exorcist_," Remus began. "Okay, so there I was, just minding my own business when a bright flash of light appeared. Next thing I know, I'm on some weird island, dressed up as a pirate! I figured, okay I've seen weirder - hell, I've _caused weirder_ \- and just rolled with it.

  
"So after a long time - I actually lost track but it definitely felt like ages - I ran into this pirate named Jess and started asking her stuff. She seemed to get really annoyed until I mentioned Thomas's name to her. Next thing I know, she's dragging me aboard the ship of this guy named Captain Striker. One thing led to another and I kind of accidentally pissed both of them off by making an off-hand remark about it being a shame if Jess set the ship on fire.

  
"By the time their ship docked again, I'm pretty sure Striker was ready to stab me. Anyway, turns out Tommy Tom was also on that island so I went to go find him! When I did though, it...wasn't our Thomas. Dec-_Dax_, you were there but it _wasn't you_, it was that Tom's version of you. Same with _you_ and most of the rest, Other Emo. Orange and Pink _weren't_ there, neither was I for that matter, but there were these two other guys instead - Aiden and Arlo - and there was some kind of cat demon guy named Gunther."

  
"Remus, you _do_ realize how _hard_ it is to believe something like _that_, right?" Dax said, not sure what to make of the story he was being told.

  
"What did I say about _interrupting_?" Remus replied, pouting somewhat. "Back to the story; so! Thanks to me they realized that Striker had been following them this whole time while sailing from place to place. We landed on this place called "_Dead Man's Island_" and got into one hell of a fight with Striker's crew. Then some shit went down and Striker ran off with a map that Thomas was trying to keep from him.

  
"This map led to that trident there," Remus said, pointing at the item Dax was still holding. "Striker used the trident to summon the Kraken and what a _beautiful_ beast it was! But that bastard had the nerve to try and kill it! So I stepped in and stole the trident from Striker while the Kraken grabbed him. It _should_ have been confusing with how to use it but instead, it was confusing because using it came _naturally_ to me!

  
"I didn't want to waste any time so I used the magic from the trident to calm the magnificent Kraken down and get it to go back home into the ocean. Striker...wasn't too happy with that though and he really _did_ stab me that time," Remus said, motioning towards the wound on his shoulder.

  
"Apparently I yelled loud enough that the Kraken heard me because out of nowhere, Striker was dragged into the ocean by a giant tentacle. After Striker's crew made peace with the others, they sailed off again while we gathered around on shore. The other Thomas gave me a communicator before we went our separate ways and I used the trident to send them home while I decided to send myself to wherever you were Dax. Didn't expect it to be so draining though..." As Remus finished his story, the other two just sat there in stunned silence while Wayne just looked between them, clearly more than likely believing Remus. On one hand, the story was incredibly hard for Dax and Andy believe, especially considering _who_ told it. While on the other hand, there was proof right in front of their faces in the form of Remus's stab wound and him appearing out of nowhere, said trident in hand.

  
Andy and Dax looked at each other, silently having a conversation. Dax then put a hand on Andy's shoulder and the emo nodded after a few moments. Taking a breath, Dax looked over at Remus. "I'm _this close_ to believing you," Dax said, putting his finger and thumb close together. "You said you had a communicator? _Prove it then_."

  
"Of course, Dax," Remus said, reaching into his shirt. Tucked away in there was Gunther's old communicator, a gift to Remus so he could stay in touch with the others. Fiddling with the object, he typed in Gunther's name and hit the small green switch on one of the sides, hoping it would actually work. After several minutes of dead air, the sound of a person's voice came through.

  
"_Hello?_" Gunther's tired voice came through clearly.

  
"Gunther!" Remus exclaimed happily. "I figured out how to use this thing!"

  
"_So I hear_," Gunther replied. "_Did you get back home safely?_"

  
Remus felt a rush of thoughts hit him; thoughts of how his Thomas was _afraid_ of him, thoughts of how Dax and Andy left for a life of their own; how much less stressed they seemed, how as much as he missed his brother and some of the others he found that he didn't want to go back to them...at least not permenantly. The duke glanced up at Dax and Andy, both looking shocked, before answering with a grin, "Yeah, _I'm home_."


End file.
